The Ultimate Fangirl
by Tiger Duchess
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Mythri Bina, (A.K.A The Poof Goddess). This follows her as she meets characters from different stories (shows, books, and everything in between.) You can skip parts, but read the beginning parts that explain it! There will be crossovers!
1. chapter 1

!*!Poof!*!

"Tonight's homework is to finish your board games based on the Greek wars. We'll be playing them tomorrow and Friday." Mrs. Petridis, the history teacher, announced. It was only three days until school ended, and Mythri was counting down the seconds until it finally arrived. All she wanted to do was grab a book and read it forever. Unfortunately, time had decided to take a vacation, turning the clock five times slower.

She so badly wanted to escape the endless droning of her teachers that she felt that two more moments in her school would drive her over the edge of insanity. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was really driving her nuts. She felt as if she could swallow up the words of a fantasy book with the thirst of a person stranded in a desert for days on end.

Except for one thing: she didn't have a book, and it was killing her. Mythri knew she couldn't survive on fanfictions and TV forever, her life practically depended on books. Okay, another exaggeration, but you get the point. Thirty one… Thirty….. Only half a minute until school was out. Twenty six, twenty five, twenty four…. Mrs. Petridis could dismiss them twenty four seconds early, couldn't she?

Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen… She could almost feel the anticipation that hung in the air. The continuous sound of the clock ticking didn't help. Her foot began tapping in unison with the clock. Five, four, three, two, one…. "Class dismissed."

Energy jumping inside of her, Mythri resisted the urge to run out of the classroom yelling "FINALLY!". She would like to keep her reputation as a reasonably sensible person, even if her friends already knew that it wasn't true in the slightest bit.

Grabbing her backpack, she made her way to Mrs. Petridis' class, which was her homeroom as well as history classroom. She sat down at her desk, and began drawing another unicorn. She didn't know why, but she had an undying desire to draw the equestrian creatures at all times, similar to her obsession with books. The only differences were that her unicorns were never even slightly good, and it was probably a phase.

When she'd started drawing the legs, she saw movement through the corner of her wide framed glasses: Violetta. She was the only fangirl Mythri knew, face-to-face, that she got to see often. Their major fandoms were different but Mythri didn't mind. Her other friends, Kylie and Alice were soon seated next to her as well.

Kylie liked reading, and was an amazing artist and animator. Alice and Mythri did not share any common traits, but as they say, opposites attract. Suddenly, Violetta said "I published a new story on Wattpad the other day. Did you see it?" Mythri nodded. They prattled on like this until their buses were called, Violetta talking (and singing, but that's not important) and Mythri listening and nodding.

!*!Poof!*!

After boarding the bus, Mythri had her usual conversation with her friend Ashley, which consisted of Ashley asking "What's up?" and Mythri replying with "Stuff." Then she proceeded to stare out the window, thinking. Gods, how I would love to meet characters from stories. Mythri was always fantasizing what would happen if she met characters from books, movies, TV shows, and even ones from her own stories.

Yes, Mythri was a writer. She was planning on writing a story about her thoughts, how she met characters from her stories. Would she just say "Hey person who saves the world at some point, I created you!"? She'd read about that sort of attempt in the Land of Stories, and that did not go well. Long story short, the author and his sister got thrown into the brig of a ship. Yes, I know, sounds fun.

After a while, she got bored mulling over the possibilities. She decided to listen to the seventh graders, as they always provided some sort of twisted entertainment. "*@!" That might have not been good idea. She had momentarily forgotten that the seventh graders also liked using… colorful language.

Bored once again, she looked up, only to realize that she was nearly home. She was just outside her neighborhood, 'Alpine Echo'. The bus pulled into the neighborhood, stopping a few times at other houses before finally stopping at her own.

Skipping up her driveway, something shiny caught her eye. Drawing closer, she discovered that it was a yarn bracelet woven with a golden thread. The string glinted in the sun, really standing out against the white of the yarn. Mythri held the bracelet up to the sky. It radiated pure power, unlike anything she'd felt before.

Just holding the bracelet sent tremors through her body, and it was only a thin barrier of sanity that kept her from releasing the energy the bracelet emitted. Mythri blinked once, then twice, attempting to see if the image before her was truly there. She dropped the bracelet into her bag, intending to deal with it later.

She rushed inside, unsure where to keep it at first, but eventually deciding to keep it in a box that resided in her room. Mythri was troubled about the whole situation. What could she do about it? Who could she tell? Ashley? They saw each other the most out of her friends, but Ashley knew of her obsession with stories, and would probably think Mythri had officially gone crazy. Same problem with her brother and most of her other friends.

In the end, Mythri found that keeping that a secret would be the best option. Besides, she didn't to face her friends if they didn't feel the energy coming from the bracelet. Then they would definitely think she had gone insane, and she wouldn't like that very much.

That night, the bracelet would occasionally send out pulsing power that Mythri and her budgie,Thunderbird, could both feel. It finally stopped when it was nearing midnight, and by that time she was seriously regretting her decision to keep it in her room.


	2. Discovery, Poof 2

!*!Poof!*!

The next few days felt generally normal - taekwondo on Thursday, nothing on Friday, busywork and parties on Saturday, and nothing on Sunday. Monday was the last day of school, and Tuesday was the day she had promised herself she would investigate the bracelet further. She would still not hold it again, though. Or at least try not to.

However, the bracelet's power was hard to resist. On Friday and Sunday she was outside as often as possible. The temptation to hold the bracelet was almost overpowering her own will. Getting as far away from the bracelet as she could was the only thing that let her think straight.

So, when Tuesday came, she felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from her. Of course, everything would have been perfectly fine, had her brother not decided to spy on her. Why he did that, Mythri would never know. Honestly, what went on in her brother's brain was a mystery to her.

"What are you doing?" Her brother, Noah, queried as he pranced into the room. Sometimes, Mythri thought, that boy was trying to be annoying.

"Nothing! Get out of here!" She screamed, thoroughly irritated, though a part of her brain argued that he had done nothing wrong. When he didn't leave, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out of the room, locking the door so he couldn't get back in. Pausing a moment, Mythri realized what she had done was a little unfair. That bracelet was corrupting her, like Lord of the Rings.

She shivered. Gollum had always freaked her out with his creepy double personality and ring obsession.

Walking back the box, she uncovered the bracelet lying on the bottom. Pure energy emanated from the ornament, much stronger than she remembered. Ok, definitely not Lord of the Rings, then. She'd always associated evil and darkness with that ring, not the purity she was feeling now.

But then, what was it? If only someone with extensive magical knowledge were here. Then only they could help her figure out the answer to that was.

Suddenly, the golden thread began to give off a fierce light, tugging at her fingers, begging to be released. When she did, it began to levitate, filling the room with an unearthly glow and a strange humming sound that only grew louder and louder.

Standing up, Mythri ran to the door and jiggled the handle, which didn't hecking open. "Open, already! Gah! Alohomora!" Nothing worked. The bracelet's energy exploded, sending Mythri into oblivion - and into a dream that was not of her own mind's creation.

!*!Poof!*!

Mythri was dreaming, and it was crazy. Mostly because she knew she was dreaming, and there was a strange feminine voice saying her name, and she also remembered what the heck went down two minutes ago. Well, technically, she was still figuring it out, but she remembered it.

"Hello?!?! Who the heck are you? What the heck is going on?"

Now, Mythri, no need to be so rude. To answer your questions, I am the Poof Goddess. I am the supervisor of all worlds, all stories, and all possibilities. But most importantly, I make sure that no one messes with any of them. What's going on, is that I can't do that job by myself.

So I've chosen you to help me. The bracelet you have found has given you a fraction of my power. You will help me keep stories straight, when they are going off track.

"What do you mean, keep stories straight? And what do you mean I'm helping you? Why me?" She shouted to the disembodied voice that seemed to come from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. It was paradox.

The voice chuckled in amusement. I think you know why. This is what you've wanted forever, is it not? Without waiting for a reply, she continued. Or at least what Mythri assumed was a she. She did mention being a goddess, so that implied being a girl. Mythri, you are among the few who have been chosen to hold this power. Keeping stories straight is a difficult job, especially when they don't want to stay straight.

You've seen someone do this before. Do you remember the Music Meister from the Flash and Supergirl?

"Oh, yes! He really reminded me of a fanfiction author!"

What about Bob, from 'The Feud', in Voltron?

"Yes. But, didn't both of those people do exactly what I'm not supposed to do: mess with the story?"

They did, but it fixed the story, or made them believe in themselves.

"Ok, I see. When do I start?"

Right now.

"Wait, what?"


End file.
